I'll always be there
by Stella296
Summary: Based on 3x06 and spoilers of 3x07. C/B mainly and without Blair-bashing like on the show right now - in fact it's quite the contrary The way I'd like to see the episode and the way I'd continue it next week. Story is better than this summary, promis


A/N: So this is another fanfic about this weeks episode and the spoilers for next week. Some people may ask: Why did she do now a second one?Well, there was complaining about the first one, concering spelling and grammar. So I decided to do a second one which is hopefully better (not to mention longer as well!) Just to let you guys now: I'm NOT a native speaker but I do my very best. I know my English isn't perfect but I don't think it's thaaat bad either. Unfortunately my beta who is pretty fast usually has a lot of work to do for university right now and I don't want to bother her. So if there are mistakes, please tell me and I gonna fix them.

_I'm not that kind of writer who says "I only continue if I get 354234234 reviews" but I do love feedback. So if you liked it or not liked it, please let me know so that I can improve the story (ies)._

* * *

„So Blair, what makes you think you're better than me?" Vanessa demanded to know. Her purse with the micro tightly clutched under her arm.

" We both know the answer to that. Generations of breeding and wealth had to come together to produce me. I have more in common with Marie Antoinette than with you. You may be popular at some step-Ivy safety school, but the fact is the rabblers still rabble and they need a queen." Blair smirked at the riffraff girl with satisfaction.

"So you stole the toast." Vanessa pushed her further.

"Oh please. But it's good that you bring it up. Because I just stole the toast from you but you, oh dear! You lied to your best friend and manipulate his girlfriend who's your roomie by the way just to give the toast and impress Mommy. Mommy who hates private schools. So who's the fucked up in here? Me? I don't think so." Blair explained in a bittersweet voice which showed the loathe with every sound.

"You know what Blair?" Vanessa hissed angrily, already forgot about the micro in her purse. "At least my mom's here. Not like yours who doesn't care about you at all! Or you precious boyfriend who screwed every girl in New York including the suburban until there was no one left but you, the rebound girl not just for Chuck but also for Nate. How does that feel when you walk with him to your beloved society events and every woman feels pity for you because they all know it's just a matter of time before he's going to cheat on you, Miss Aristocracy?" Vanessa spat back angrily. Not willing to take other insults from this rich girl.

"OUT! GET OUT!" Blair yelled. She didn't care any longer who could hear her.

There were three rules every Lady had to follow and this three Blair remembered very well.

#1: A Lady never ever does or get involved in a food battle.

#2: Never wear leggings: that's tacky. Always wear thigh-highs.

#3: A Lady never punches people.

And she wouldn't break rule #3 for this human being (_or close-too-human-being_) Vanessa! First the dream, now this. It was unbearable.

But before Blair get the chance to test her caveman-qualities, Vanessa turned around and walked back in the room. All eyes glued on her. She felt her cheeks blush crimson before she spotted Dan and Olivia who were shaking their heads at her. But all of this was NOTHING compared to the figure who stood in front of her the very next moment. A beyond furious Chuck Bass….

"Look Chuck.." Vanessa started and tried to be confident. But Chuck cut her off.

"You. Leave. Her. Alone. Once and for all." Chuck simply said before pushing behind Vanessa and looking for Blair.

When he spotted her, she was mumbling to herself again. _The lips, the teeth, the tip of the tounge_….

"Blair." he said as the stood next to her.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asked surprised.

"You should know, that Vanessa had the micro in her purse. Everybody heard your little chit-chat from a few minutes ago. You should think twice about giving this toast after the whole rabble-speech." he said pointing.

Blair's shoulders slumped a little but she nodded. The toast wasn't the best thing to do then. But the choice wouldn't be up to her anyway. The very next moment the voice of Mr. Ellis sounded and announced the toast of Miss Olivia Burke.

"Could you give us a moment?" Chuck dismissed the minions.

Blair furrowed. Chuck turned his gaze back to her and clenched his jaw. Blair was confused by now. He was the one who kept telling her she'd be Queen again. Would he really give her a serious speech now about the things she said earlier including Marie Antoinette?

"Blair, what kind of a deal did you make with Mr. Ellis exactly?" he demanded to know.

"What?" Blair asked in disbelief. DAMN IT! How could he know?

"Blair, one of your little minions spilled the beans about it already. And I saw you flirting with him on the bar earlier. So do tell, what exactly do you have arranged with him?" Chuck cross-examined her once more.

Blair played nervously with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. "Look Chuck…"

But Chuck shook his head. "I can't believe you. You sold me out for this effing toast." He turned around and walked away from her. Blair just stood there, her eyes followed him while he left. She knew he was upset. There would be no point in an argument right now.

* * *

[Lily/Blair scene without the searching part, imagine they just pumped into each other]

[C/B door scene next day]

* * *

Two hours later, Blair sat alone in her empty dorm. She took her phone and tried to call him. It went direct to voicemail. 'So he doesn't want to talk to you. It's your own fault. Why do you always have to mess up, Blair?' she asked herself. Now she allowed herself to do what she prevented through the whole night and the day so far: Crying. Her eyes watered up and the tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Chuck was right about what he told you last winter. It was just a matter of time before we messed it all up.' her sobbing got heavier and she buried her face in tissues.

She didn't hear when the door went open and someone came in. He recognized that as soon as he spotted her crying on her bed. Something Blair Waldorf would never do in front of anyone. Crying meant weakness. She would never allow herself to get weak in front of anyone. Except him _maybe_.

"Blair." he said with his dark husky voice. Blair jerked up from the bed. Shocked that she didn't hear the door nor had seen him earlier. She wanted to reply something but the only thing her throat could produce right now was sobbing. He stood in front of her in no time and caught her wrists as she tried to cover her face with her hands again.

"Please stop crying, Blair."

"Why?" She asked before her voice broke again.

"Because there's no reason to get _this_ miserable." he returned.

"Still upset with me?" she asked with the hope to hear 'No I'm not.'

"A bit mad, yes. Upset, no. Tell me, did you really think I was going to say no if you asked me for this favor?" he wanted to know.

This was the question Lily had ask her already last night. The answer was "No, I know you wouldn't have said no." The tears came back. He let go of her wrists and brushed the tears away with his thumbs gently.

"Never again?" he asked with lifted eyebrows.

"Never." she nodded to support her statement.

"Love me?" he asked playfully.

She chuckled a bit "Always." He pulled her in his embrace and kissed her. Good thing they had the room for themselves know. That sock thing was really disgusting.

When his eyes locked with hers while they made love after this little chat, Chuck realized once again who beautiful his Blair was. And right then and there she looked so vulnerable. How could this amazing, shy, and so vulnerable girl be the mean girl she was just some hours ago at this family event at NYU? She was an enigma. HIS enigma. _Always_.

* * *

"Chuck, how's your business with your hotel going?" she asked him as she laid in his arms after their love-making session.

"Good. But I've to choose the perfect date to open the club." he returned while he was playing with her hair.

"Halloween. How's Halloween?" Blair suggested.

Chuck clenched his jaw a moment. Halloween was just three days away. It was too short to manage. He sighed. "No, that's only three days and I need to make sure that there'll be enough VIPs. I need the establishment to accept me."

Blair lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I could help you organize everything. I'm pretty good at that."

He chuckled. "Oh I know. But this is serious, Blair. Not just a little sleepover or a "Greet me and Marcus" party. And by the way: Don't take the honor for Dorota's work."

Blair furrowed. This was mean. "That was a low blow. Thanks." she hissed.

"What? It's the truth!" he mocked her.

"No, it's not. But thank you very much for you believing in me." she said angrily as she got up and walked to the small bathroom.

"Oh you're welcome, honey. You've every right to be mad at me now. It's not like you don't trust me, now is it?" he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted angrily.

"That what the Brooklynite told you yesterday evening. The thing about the society events and be seen with me. She hit a nerve, didn't she?" he spat back as he rose and got dressed.

"No she's not!" Blair hesitated with that statement a little too long and it didn't slip Chuck's attention of course.

"Yeah I see. Maybe we're not done with our argument." Blair declared.

"No, we're not." he said as he past her and walked outside of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next day with Serena.

[Sneak peak]

"That doesn't sound very good for you, Blair. You obviously hurt him." Serena declared after she hung up.

"I know. But….but.. BUT IT'S NOT AS CHUCK NEVER KISSED A GUY BEFORE!" Blair yelled helpless.

"We both know that this isn't about the kiss, Blair." Serena returned.

"Fine. You're right. But what does he expect?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Well, from ME, he expect to get some celebrities at this opening. So please excuse me, I've to work. I call you later, B." Serena dismissed her as nice as she could.

Blair grabbed her purse and walked out of the office. She knew that Chuck was mad at her and she knew that he didn't want her anywhere near this but she wanted to make amends. She wanted to support him. On her way back to the dorms, the perfect idea showed up in form of two persons right down the hall way.

"Olivia! Dan! Do you guys have a minute?" Blair asked nice. Dan was confused but Olivia nodded friendly.

When Blair reached them, she introduced herself to Olivia. "Hi, I'm Blair, we haven't met yet but I'm the girlfriend of Dan's sibling." Blair knew that Chuck would have killed her for this statement but it was, of course, part of her agenda.

"Oh! I didn't knew that you're Scott's new girlfriend." Olivia said.

"No, no I'm not. I'm the girlfriend of Chuck Bass. He is Dan's step-sibling. As well as Serena's." form a chat with Serena earlier, Blair knew that the girls had met more than once so far.

"Oh! Dan you never mentioned him!" Olivia said as she playfully slapped Dan.

Dan was still frozen in his place with wide eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that's because I never realized before that I'm now officially related to Chuck Bass."

"Well, you are. And I need your help. Chuck bought a club and he wants to open it on Halloween. I know he would never admit this, but he really wants you there for support." Blair smiled at Dan in her typical "I try to look like an innocent girl"-look.

"We'd love to come!" Olivia explained. She was still trying to get back in good graces with Dan's family.

"Wonderful! Thank you! I'll bring you your invitation later!" Blair clapped her hands. She would call Serena right now and get her to write Olivia and Dan an invitation. Olivia would bring press and hopefully famous friends. She flipped her cell open.

"Serena! Where are you right now?" Blair demanded to know.

"I'm at the hotel right now. With Chuck, MOM! I'll bring him the invitations I just picked up." Serena said.

"Okay, stay where you are, I'll be there soon. I'm going to sneak in and you need to give me one or two of the unlabeled invitations." Blair returned.

"Okay, see you later, mom." Serena hung up. Blair was excited about this. It would help Chuck to open his own club he bought with his money! He would make it big, she knew it. She believed in him after all!

* * *

"Serena! There you are. Got the invitations?" Blair called for her best friend as she made a run through the lobby of her boyfriend's hotel.

"Yeah, here." Serena pushed the invitations in her purse. Blair was confused.

"S, what is it? Where's Chuck?"

"Gotta go! Bye B!" Serena dismissed herself quick from the scene.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" a husky and angry voice sounded behind her. When Blair turned around and faced her obviously angry boyfriend she knew why Serena had hurried up to give her the unlabeled invitations.

"I was …I've been….I came to see Serena." Blair tried to create a good white lie but Chuck's gaze told her that he could read what was going on.

"I told Serena that I don't want you here until the party. But obviously you just couldn't stay away, could you? You know what Blair? I've a party coming up and you are no longer invited!" he hissed angrily.

Those words hit Blair like a slap right in the face. She was taken back. She just jerked a bit before she turned around, and just walked away from him.

It gave him a massive heartache to see her like this. But he was mad. Upset even. And….well, he was an idiot, too. 'Damn it.' he cursed to himself. But right now he needed to finish the planning of this party.

* * *

Blair was back in the dorms. She already delivered the invitations to Olivia. When she knocked on the door of their room, she heard arguing on the other side of the door. But even the look of a crying Vanessa who got lectured by Dan wasn't joy for her right now.

She got back in her room, pushed off her shoes and crawled under the sheets of her bed. They still smelled like him. 'How I wish this day hadn't happen.' was the last thought before she drove off to sleep.

* * *

The next day. Halloween.

Blair woke up with a headache. 'First I dream of Charade and now this. Fabulous.' She got up and dressed. Since she wasn't invited to Chuck's great 'back to the twenties' Club opening she had plenty of time on this holiday.

She decided to go the apartment and visit Dorota. Eat a piece of Daddy's pumpkin pie and watch TV. Breakfast at Tiffany's maybe.

When she got there, Serena was already off to work. She was grateful for that. So she had no chance to cross examine her about the party tonight. She shouldn't care SHE WASN'T EVEN INVITED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!.

"Dorota!" Blair called for the maid. "Dorota! Where are you!"

After some time noises from the laundry room, Dorota answered. "I'm …here Miss Blair!" Dorota said as she walked out of the small room, fixing her hair.

Blair eyed her carefully and cocked her head a bit. "Dorota? Everything okay?" But just a moment later Blair wanted to yell. Her worst nightmare. "VANYA! Oh no no no no!!! Don't tell me I pumped in here while you were making out in our laundry room! AAAAAAAAHHH!" Blair laid her hands on the sides of her head. This was gross. GROSS. G.R.O.S.S. Dorota and the doorman. In the laundry room. She would never ever go in there again! This was all to much.

"Miss Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't expect…."but Blair cut her off with a wave of her hand. Vanya was already in the elevator.

"It's fine Dorota. I'm just here to pick up some of Daddy's pie." Blair said and Dorota's face fell.

"He didn't send one." Blair said as a statement. 'well, why did you really expect more than that?' she asked herself. "Dorota do we have any bread in here? I want to feed the ducks in the park."

* * *

Half an hour later she sat on her favorite bench in the park. The pack with the bread still packed next to her.

"How is this a coincidence that we're always meet here?" a familiar voice asked her. She turned her gaze to Nate and smiled sadly at him. Nate returned the smile but furrowed a moment later.

"Oh, no. What did he do now?" Nate pointed.

Blair's face fell. Nate was never good at reading her. She must look truly sad when he saw it already.

"Have two hours time? I think it'll take that long to explain." Blair said mockingly.

"Sure." Nate was serious. He sat down next to her and Blair told him about the dream, the toast, the fight with Vanessa, the kiss, the hidden microphone, the party, how Chuck uninvited her. Everything and it felt good to spell all of it to someone who wouldn't judge.

"….so I couldn't even enjoy that tramps misery in that dorm room earlier." Blair ended her monologue. Nate watched her worried.

"Well, I never knew that Vanessa could be like this. And if it cheers you up: I didn't get invited to Chuck's party in the first place." Nate teased.

Blair laughed a bit. "Well, Mr. Senator-to-be. There must be a reason he didn't want you there. Maybe so that nobody can take embarrassing photos of you. Or any photos and fake them afterwards." Blair teased in return.

"Ah, I see. Serena told you." Nate resumed and Blair nodded. "You know what. Since I don't have plans for tonight and you don't have plans either, let's do something together?"

"What do you have in mind?" Blair lifted an eyebrow.

"What about…uhm…movies! Let's go to the movies!" Nate suggested.

"Oh no. I'm not in the mood for going out. "Blair replied.

"Well, then what about something that always made you happy. A good round of Chess." Nate smiled childish.

"But you lose every time Archibald!" Blair laughed.

"Yeah, that's why you love it so much." Nate retorted.

* * *

Later that night at Chuck's club.

He was very unhappy about this. Very very unhappy. Yes, to do the opening on Halloween was a keen plan. To do it on such short notice was a suicide mission. But when Chuck put his trust in Serena to bring press, he pulled the trigger. This. Was. It. Some of the paparazzi at the entrance were already gone and Chuck watched the scene with self-pity.

But then, all of the sudden, a limo stopped in front of the club and the photographs and journalists went crazy. Chuck frowned. Who could this be?

Several minutes later Dan Humphrey, Little Jenny, Olivia Burke and two of her movie friends came in. Chuck decided to greet them in person.

"And here he is! The man of the evening." Dan said teasingly as Chuck came to them.

"Humphrey." he nodded slightly at Dan and Jenny before greeting Olivia and the other two actresses with a kiss on the hand. "It's a pleasure, Ladies. Though, I've to admit I'm quite impressed. So Serena invited you?" he asked.

"No! Blair did! She said that Dan had to help his stepbrother and well, here we are!" Olivia explained happily. She couldn't help but recognize that the boys clenched their jaws in union when she said 'stepbrother'. Chuck smiled and nodded. "Where is Blair anyway? I want to thank her to gave me that tip for the designer of this dress!"

Chuck bit his bottom lip. "Blair isn't coming. I'm sorry."

Olivia looked confused but before she could ask more, Dan nodded at Chuck and pulled Olivia and the actresses with him to the bar.

"You know Chuck, if you're the reason that Blair isn't here, maybe you should fix that. After what Dan told me, she begged Olivia and him to show up here and support you." Jenny said before following her brother.

Chuck hated himself in this moment. All Blair wanted to do was help. But now, she was at home and alone on Halloween. At least that was what Serena said earlier. '_You know Chuck. You're the reason poor Blair is sitting at home now, all alone on Halloween. That must feel so bad. If this wasn't my job, I'd be with her on some club right now. Hey, maybe she's going to some club on her own!_' He knew that this was Serena's trick to make him feel guilty. But he knew Blair and he already felt guilty. She wouldn't go to a club. She would sit at home and throw herself in self-pity.

He took his cell from his pocket and dialed a number. "Arthur! It's me, I need the limo right now. We've to go downtown…..NYU, yes."

* * *

"Sooo, we ate, we watched those old movies again, and you won two games of chess. What do you want to do now?" Nate asked. He sat on the ground on the opposite side of Blair. She shrugged.

A knock on the door.

"Tell those pathetic trick or theaters that there's no packed joy for them in here!" Blair snapped as Nate rose to open the door.

"Good thing I'm not here for candy." Chuck said as he walked in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked with a hurt voice. She couldn't even look at him. "If you're here to break up with me…" her voice broke, she had to bite back the tears at the earnest.

Chuck kneed next to her and put his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Olivia. That was a great idea." he said gentle.

"So why aren't you at your party?" she asked confused.

"Because I wanted to pick up my girlfriend." he said before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"She's not invited." Blair returned. She was still sad about this announcement from him.

"She is now." Chuck tried to cheer her up.

Blair jumped of the bed. "Oh, is she now. Well, she has other plans now." A girl can only take so much. And she knew she'd messed up. But enough was enough and she wasn't Chuck's plaything. He couldn't push her away to punch her when he wanted to and pull her back when he wished to do so. She couldn't suffer his game right now. So she walked over to the door and held it open. A clear procedure to dismiss him. He nodded slightly, gave Nate one last glare but his best friend just stood there, arms crossed. He left and went back to the opening.

"Why did you just do that Blair? Neither of you can win THIS game. " Nate lectured her.

"This is no game, Nate!" Blair hissed.

"Yes, yes it is! And I can tell you how it will end. With both of you hurt and miserable. Not get dressed!" Nate commanded.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Yeah you heard me. Get dressed. I'll drive you to the opening." Nate said.

When Blair hesitate for a moment, Nate took her hand and pulled her to her dresser.

* * *

Fourty minutes later.

Chuck stood with this back to the entrance against the banister. He thought about Blair every second since he left this apartment. 'We messed it up already. Ten years for dumb Nate who didn't love her, ten weeks for me who loved her. Has to be some stupid Waldorf woman way of thinking' he told himself bitterly.

"It looks great." a female voice sounded next to him.

"So do you." he said to Blair as he took her hand to kiss it.

"Are we okay?" She asked carefully.

"Of course we are. We're Chuck and Blair." he said as he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I continue this. Depends on the next episode. :-)


End file.
